VientoS de SangrE
by Fatiga y Ciel
Summary: Kenshin desde 1930 hasta la actualidad en la piel de un inmigrante español en Argentina. Alli conoce al anarquista Sanosuke, a la francesa Kaoru y al ruso Aoshi enamorado de una pequeña comadreja la historia de Yahiko haciendo el camino inverso. Lean, rí


!

Hola Somos Fatiga y Ciel, presentando este nuevo fic e incursionando en el género humorístico. Con esta adaptación, gentilmente autorizada por nuestro amigo (yo te banco) Juan José Campanella, autor de la exitosisima serie Vientos de Agua; buscamos nuevos lectores. Interesados en la historia de los inmigrantes, pero también en el humor argentino y por supuesto en los queridos personajes de Rurouni Kenshin (que obviamente tampoco nos pertenece) Pero no todo es adaptación no vamos a menospreciar nuestro toque personal pero eso se los dejamos a ustedes...

VIENTOS DE SANGRE

Capitulo I "Mediterráneo"

Naci en el mediterráneo, naci en el mediterráneo...

Altamar, 1930

Miles de inmigrantes europeos huyen de la guerra que se avecina. Algunos dejaron a sus familias, con la promesa de juntar dinero para traerlos a América. En medio de unos camarotes enormes donde no existe la vida privada, se encuentran nuestros personajes: Kenshin, un asturiano anarquista, Aoshi, un ruso que esta aprendiendo a hablar el español y Misao una niña italiana.

Kenshin se siente aburrido y algo mareado, y está algo molesto porque se le pegó una canción:

- " No quiero ir al cine no quiero prender.. la tele... uoooooouuooooo"

- ¿Qué cantas?- le preguntó Aoshi en un dificultoso español mezclado con ruso

- Una canción que escuché cuando me hablaron de América.- contestó el pelirrojo

- Yo escuché que no hay gatos en América

- y las calles de queso son - acotó una niña

- Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Aoshi

- Misao

-Y donde están tus padrrrres?

-Murieron en Italia, bellísima Italia.

-Si alguna vez vas a Minsk, anda en primavera, es hermoso. - agregó Aoshi halagando a su patria.

-No te pareshe que ahora ez medio tarde, cabrón - se molestó el asturiano

- Nie pu-si-U-i, chuVAK (no te calentés)..

- Come ti chiami? - pregunto la simpática niña italiana

- Kenshin Himura.

Kenshin, Misao y Aoshi se fueron haciendo amigos en los interminables días en altamar. Hablando de Moscú y los días de vino y rosas.

----------

Argentina, 2001

El suegro de Shakira huye en helicóptero de la Casa Rosada asustado por la multitud que reclama enfurecida en Plaza de Mayo. La gente corre a los bancos intentando extraer sus ahorros de toda la vida. El país estaba en quiebra. Kenshin Himura, de 89 años, miraba asombrado en su televisor como la nación que ayudo a construir con sus manos se desmoronaba ante sus ojos. Yahiko, su hijo de 36 años de profesión Ingeniero civil, apagó la tele indignado. Reunió a su familia en la cocina y les dijo:

- Nos vamos para España.

Su esposa Tsubame y sus hijos Ayame y Kenji asombrados por el notición gritaron y blasfemaron en contra de Yahiko.

- Pero papá - vociferó el hijo mayor- ¿Que voy a hacer sin las películas de Olmedo y Porcel!

- Y yo papi? - gritó Ayame - ¡Que hago sin el mate y el dulce de leche!

- Basta!- grito Yahiko- No entienden que el país no da para mas¿Saben la cantidad de ingenieros que existen que manejan taxis para vivir?

- Pero, Yahiko - intervino su amable esposa.- Solo podemos sacar $200 por mes del banco. No podemos irnos todos a Europa.

El silencio se hizo en la cocina. Yahiko vio frustrados sus preciados sueños acerca de Euroviajes censurados. De pronto Kenshin, el tierno abuelito, tomó la palabra:

- Yo tengo algo ahorrado, pero es solo para un pasaje.

- Andate vos, Yahiko! - dijo emocionada su esposa.

- Solo? - exclamo el hombre asustado.

- Si, papá, anda y cuando juntes plata y acá todo se solucione nos vamos con vos.

Todo estaba dicho. Yahiko se iba a España.

---------------------------------

1936, Argentina, La Boca.

Seis años después de su llegada a Argentina Aoshi había conseguido trabajo en un instituto de enseñanza de niñas. Kenshin, por su parte, fue empleado como obrero en una fábrica. Misao, con sus flamantes catorce años, para disgusto de Aoshi, trabajaba en una peluquería de hombres.  
(un oficio muy innovador para la época para ser desempeñado por una mujer) Hasta ahora los tres habían vivido juntos en lo que se llama un conventillo (casa amplia habitada por numerosas familias de escasos recursos en donde en general se comparten el baño y la cocina). A medida que Misao fue creciendo necesitaba mas espacio y mas intimidad. A menudo se sentía incomoda viviendo con dos hombres en un espacio reducido. Hacinados!. Aoshi notaba que Misao lo esquivaba así como se percataba de que ella ya no era una nena. Cada vez se sentía más atraído hacia la italiana y esto le generaba sentimientos de culpa. No sabia a quien contárselo así que resolvió mandarla a vivir con una vecina con la excusa de que Misao ya era todo una señorita.

- Pero, mascherano! notti magiche, no me quiere mas, voglia di vincere, cabezatzo a Materazzi! - gritaba por los patios Misao indignadísima

- ¿Que? - dijo Aoshi. - que si, que la quierrro, perro...esta...esta muy grrrande..y muy linnda...y ahora va a vivir entre mujerres...

Misao corre ofendida alejándose del pobre y enamorado Aoshi.

Mientras tanto Kenshin cantaba camino al trabajo:

- Orgulloso de estar entre el proletariaaaaaadoooo...Si señor, si señor, somos la revolución, tu enemigo es el patrón...

Cuando llegó se encontró con una discusión habitual en la época. En medio de ella se destacaba un español, evidentemente anarquista, que le recordaba al hermano que dejó en su tierra. Kenshin pensaba siempre en su familia, y se sentía preocupado porque acababa de estallar la guerra civil. El entusiasta orador hablaba de manera tosca y puteaba como un barra brava. Mascaba asquerosamente un esqueleto de pescado muerto quien sabe cuando y en que circunstancias.

El parecido con su hermano le produjo una inevitable simpatía hacia aquel sujeto desconocido. Cuando se disipó la gente, Kenshin se le presentó.

Una vez terminada la jornada laboral, Himura volvía a su casa. No dejaba de pensar en su familia... en su hermano muerto, tan parecido a Sanosuke que aunque recién lo conocía ya le tomaba aprecio. Pensaba también en Tomoe, su novia en Asturias, en las cartas que le escribió sin obtener respuesta. Estaría bien?..Pensaba en Sayo, su hermana. Cuando Kenshin se fue Sayo era una niña de 8 años... se habría salvado de la masacre?... Los pensamientos de Kenshin se desvanecieron con los ruidos de la calle... Disparos?  
Kenshin no entiende nada.  
A Sanosuke lo persigue la policía. Parece que robó un arma, las balas van y vienen. (Desde que apareció la pólvora, por mas espadachín que sea Kenshin no se va a hacer el loco)... Himura atina a correr, a riesgo de ser confundido con un maleante, pero Sanosuke es herido, y cae. Kenshin se detiene instintivamente y vuelve sobre sus pasos, aunque los disparos no cesan.

CoNtiNuArA

Queremos sus reviews así podremos mejorar gracias a sus criticas constructivas y felicitaciones que esperamos sean muchas.

Con amor

Fatiga y Ciel (somos 2 eh! no como Tabaré Vázquez o Vicente López y Planes que eran cada uno una sola persona) 


End file.
